La caza
by Cris Snape
Summary: Marietta Edgecombe necesita desesperadamente encontrar un buen marido de su misma posición social. ¿Será Jeremy Stretton el candidato adecuado o resultará un fiasco como los veintiuno anteriores? Para el reto "Cita a ciegas" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**LA CAZA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Cita a ciegas" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

* * *

—Gracias por acompañarme a casa, Geoffrey. Ya nos veremos.

Marietta cierra la puerta. Tiene la vaga sospecha de Hooper se ha llevado un buen golpe en los morros pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

—¡Cariño! ¡Ya estás en casa!

Su madre ha tardado menos tiempo que nunca en salirle al paso. Marietta ha heredado de ella el pelo rubio, los ojos claros y el gusto por las cosas pequeñas y brillantes. Sabe a ciencia cierta que está a punto de verse sometida a un interrogatorio y no le importa. En otro tiempo le hubiera incomodado, pero después de pasar por esa misma situación en una veintena de ocasiones, ya está curada de espanto.

—Cuéntame —Efectivamente, la mujer la agarra de las manos y la guía hasta la salita del té. Las cortinas están ligeramente descolocadas porque hasta un par de minutos antes, la señora Edgecombe estuvo muy ocupada espiando a los tortolitos—. ¿Cómo es Geoffrey?

—Pedante y aburrido, madre.

—Nada que no supiéramos de antemano.

—Se ha pasado toda la noche hablándome sobre inversiones financieras y economía muggle —Y fue espantoso, que todo hay que decirlo.

—¿Economía muggle? Pero si los Hooper tienen una antigüedad mágica de más de trescientos años.

—Ya, pero por lo visto le interesa muchísimo todo lo que tiene que ver con el dinero y se ha matriculado en la universidad muggle para estudiar economía, administración de empresas y no sé qué más.

La señora Edgecombe asiente y se queda pensativa un instante. A su niña no parece agradarle mucho el bueno de Geoffrey, pero ella cree que aún hay esperanza. Después de todo, su esposo pasó un par de semanas investigando al chico y llegó a la conclusión de que podría ser un buen marido para Marietta. De buena familia, hijo único, inteligente, con influencias en el Ministerio y mucha mano para los negocios.

—Eso puede ser bueno, Etta. Cuánto más sepa al respecto, mejor administrará los bienes familiares cuando llegue el momento. Y si es aburrido, ya te encargarás tú de animar el ambiente.

—Hay más, mamá —Marietta se estremece ligeramente—. Podría soportar que sea un sabiendo, pero es que… Cuando habla… Es muy desagradable.

—¿Qué le ocurre, cielo? ¿Le salen gallitos?

—¡Ojalá fuera eso! —La joven bruja suspira teatralmente—. Cada vez que habla, se le forman dos hilillos de baba que van de un labio a otro. Es asqueroso y no podría vivir con alguien así el resto de mi vida. ¿Te imaginas cómo debe ser besarlo? ¡Puaj!

A priori, lo que su Etta acaba de decir podría considerarse como una soberana estupidez, pero la señora Edgecombe la entiende perfectamente. Cuando entre una pareja no sólo no existe atracción física, sino que además a uno de los dos le da asco alguna cualidad del otro, es imposible que funcione.

—¡Ay, mi niña! ¡Un nuevo desastre!

—Espero que a papá no le importe buscar un nuevo candidato.

—Claro que no. Ya sabes que queremos lo mejor para ti.

—Gracias, mamá —Marietta besa a su madre en la mejilla—. Me voy a la cama. No sabes lo cansada que estoy.

La señora Edgecombe despide a su hija con un apretón cariñoso en el brazo. Hasta el momento, la pobrecita ha tenido muy mala suerte con sus pretendientes, pero alguno le gustará. Está segura de eso.

* * *

—Tenía mis esperanzas puestas en Hooper. ¿Sabes, Cho? Pero es que esa babilla…

Cho Chang a veces se pregunta por qué es amiga de Marietta. Pone los ojos en blanco porque ha escuchado multitud de lamentos semejantes a ese, y decide tomar el toro por los cuernos de una vez por todas.

—¿No has pensado en usar otra táctica?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Está claro que los pretendientes que te busca tu padre siempre te decepcionan. ¿Por qué no buscas uno por tu cuenta?

—¿Cómo? —Marietta parece horrorizada—. Ni hablar. Sería un desastre.

—No creo que la cosa pudiera empeorar, la verdad.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes? No sé nada sobre genealogía mágica y podría mostrarme interesada por cualquier patán de tres al cuarto. Un tipo como Weasley, ya sabes.

—Yo diría que los Weasley están muy de moda últimamente.

—Son unos pobretones, Cho. Y no tienen ni idea de negocios.

Cho pone los ojos en blanco otra vez y se frota las sienes. Sí. Marietta también es capaz de darle dolor de cabeza a cualquiera.

—A veces tengo ganas de amordazarte. ¿Sabes?

—Sé lo que piensas, pero soy una mujer práctica, Cho. No estoy dispuesta a mantener a ningún idiota.

—Pero sí estás dispuesta a dejar que un idiota te mantenga a ti.

Por un segundo, Cho piensa que ha hablado demasiado. De hecho, si alguien le dijera algo como eso seguramente se pondría furiosa, pero lo que hace Marietta Edgecombe, su extraña amiga, es echarse a reír.

—Nadie va a mantenerme, créeme. De hecho, cualquier caballero decente moriría por mi dote.

—¿Aún existe la dote?

—¿Por qué crees que he tenido tantos pretendientes? ¡Ay, Cho! A veces eres muy ingenua.

Cho Chang tiene claro que su acompañante sabe muy bien cómo moverse en un mundo que ella siente muy lejano y que siempre pertenecerá a los sangrepura más rancios.

—Entonces, ¿vas a esperar hasta que tu padre te encuentre otro candidato?

—Eso es.

—¿Y si no funciona? A lo mejor podrías tener un plan B.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Eres una mujer inteligente y con una gran capacidad de aprendizaje —Cho parece escoger las palabras con cuidado—. En Howgarts sacabas muy buenas notas, obtuviste todos tus EXTASIS y creo que eres capaz de ganarte la vida sin necesidad de casarte con nadie.

—Vamos a ver, Cho. ¿De qué me estás hablando?

—Creo que podrías estudiar algo relacionado con las finanzas y prepararte para ocuparte tú misma del dinero de tu familia.

A Cho le parece que su sugerencia es más que razonable, pero Marietta vuelve a reírse. Definitivamente es insufrible.

—¿Insinúas que podría trabajar? ¿Yo? ¡Por favor!

—No sé qué tiene de malo. Todo el mundo trabaja. ¡Hasta tu madre lo hace!

—Mi madre es una mujer muy particular, Cho. Por algún motivo que nadie entiende, se le metió en la cabeza que quería un empleo y ahí está. Eso sí, que sepas que cobra una miseria. Es mi padre quién mantiene a la familia.

Cho sabe que intentar hacerla cambiar de opinión es igual que darse cabezazos contra un muro de piedra, así que desiste y se cruza de brazos. La primera vez que le sugirió que trabajara, Marietta dijo que era algo demasiado pueril para ella y ahí sigue, en sus trece.

—¿Tú sabes que vivimos en el siglo XXI? Los tiempos han cambiado.

—¿Y tú sabes que eso sólo lo diría un muggle? Entiendo que últimamente vivas rodeada de ellos, pero céntrate un poco Cho. Somos brujas y nuestras tradiciones son las que son.

—Ni siquiera vas a pensártelo. ¿Cierto?

—Pues no. No tiene ningún sentido hacerlo.

Cho suspira. En Hogwarts, Marietta ya acostumbraba a decir cosas como aquella, pero desde que se le ha metido entre ceja y ceja que quiere casarse, no hay manera de razonar con ella. Está chapada a la antigua y se siente orgullosa de ello. Tanto es así, que ni siquiera se plantea un matrimonio por amor porque, en su opinión, eso es una soberana estupidez.

—Tú sabrás. Por lo pronto, yo sí tengo trabajo y he de volver al Ministerio.

—Sabes que podrías tener un empleo mejor que el que tienes. ¿Cierto? Mi madre es amiga personal de…

—No empieces. No quiero que tu madre me enchufe en ningún sitio.

—¡Ay, Cho! ¡Qué sosa eres!

—Sólo intento ganarme la vida por mí misma.

—Aceptar una ayudita externa no te matará.

Cho pone los ojos en blanco y se siente al límite de su paciencia. No quiere discutir con Marietta, así que se pone en pie y se prepara para desaparecerse.

—Yo tampoco cambiaré de opinión respecto a eso. Y me voy ya.

—No estarás enfadada.

—¡Qué va! Oírte hablar me ha curado de espanto.

Justo antes de que se desaparezca, Marietta empieza a reír a carcajadas. Sí, es insufrible, pero es una buena amiga.

* * *

—Cielo, tenemos excelentes noticias para ti.

Sus padres están sentados en el sofá de la sala de estar, cogidos de las manos y sonriendo como sólo ellos pueden sonreír. Marietta ha tenido una agotadora tarde de compras y aún está disgustada porque madame Malkin afirmó que el nuevo modelito de túnica de paseo no estaba disponible en naranja y marrón. Le apetece mucho darse un largo baño de burbujas, pero se ve obligada a prestar atención a sus progenitores.

—Siéntate, cielo —Su madre da unos golpecitos en el sofá—. Te vas a volver loca de contenta.

—¿Qué habéis hecho? —Pregunta medio en serio, medio en broma, mientras se acomoda junto a ellos—. No me digáis que voy a tener un hermanito.

—¡Ay, no! ¡Merlín no lo quiera! —Su madre resulta totalmente exagerada—. Hemos encontrado al pretendiente perfecto.

Otra vez. Marietta ha perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces le han dicho eso.

—Es de buena familia —Asegura su padre, interviniendo en la conversación por primera vez—. Y sabe muchísimo de negocios. El año pasado, salvó de la bancarrota a un primo de su padre que se gastó casi toda su fortuna en… Bueno, en muggles de mala reputación.

—Meretrices, querida —Añade su madre en un susurro avergonzado, justo antes de recuperar el tono alegre—. Es un joven apuesto, un Ravenclaw inteligente y educado que seguramente te resultará muy agradable.

—He hablado personalmente con él en alguna ocasión y tiene la cabeza sobre los hombros.

—Y se llama…

—Jeremy Stetton —Dice su padre.

—De los Stretton de toda la vida —Afirma su madre con una sonrisa.

Marietta hace memoria. El chico en cuestión había estado en Ravenclaw, así que seguramente lo conoce. Después de unos segundos de intensa reflexión, recuerda al único Jeremy que conoce. Y no le hace gracia porque era un chico bajito y gordo que tenía los dientes torcidos y usaba gafas de culo de vaso.

—¿Dices que es apuesto, mamá?

—Tiene la planta de los Stretton.

—Pues en Hogwarts parecía un cerdito.

—La gente cambia, cielo.

—No sé si la idea de encontrarme con él me hace gracia.

—Tonterías —Su padre se pone en pie, signo inequívoco de que considera que esa conversación se ha terminado—. Cenaréis juntos el jueves por la noche. Tú ponte guapa, se amable y ya verás como en menos de un año ya tengo a mi primer nieto correteando por aquí.

El señor Edgecombe se marcha. Le apetece fumarse un puro y beberse una copa de whishy de fuego porque tratar con mujeres siempre es agotador, especialmente si se trata de las mujeres de su casa. Mientras tanto, en la sala de estar, su esposa apoya una mano en la pierna de su única hijita.

—Etta, mi vida, sé lo que estás pensado, pero créeme cuando te digo que Jeremy te gustará.

—Lo que ocurre es que tienes un concepto extraño de lo que es la belleza masculina. ¿O ya no te acuerdas del señor Abbot?

—El señor Abbot es muy guapo.

—¡Es viejo!

—Quizá sea más mayor que tú, pero no es viejo. Y sigo pensando que podría haberte ido muy bien con él. ¿Sabes que está pensando en montar una joyería en París?

—Me da igual —Marietta también se levanta—. Si no me queda más remedio, voy a pensar en qué ropa me pondré durante nuestra cena.

La señora Edgecombe asiente y, mientras su hija desaparece de su vista, piensa en que esa vez todo saldrá bien. Su Etta se ha llevado unos cuantos chascos, pero Jeremy Stretton es el definitivo. Se lo dicen las tripas.

* * *

—Dime que estoy guapa.

Cho apenas le echa un vistazo. No sabe muy bien qué hace en casa de los Edgecombe porque Marietta nunca le pide que acuda a visitarla justo antes de una de sus citas a ciegas. Contesta por inercia, consciente de que su amiga sabe muy bien cómo arreglarse para resultar atractiva.

—Estás muy guapa.

—Ni siquiera me has mirado.

—¿Para qué? Si alguna vez intento darte consejos de estética no me haces el menor caso.

—Eso es porque no tienes ni idea de moda —Marietta se mira en el espejo. Se ha puesto una túnica muy sexy con un escote en forma de V que le llega hasta los pies—. Deberías venirte a París de compras conmigo.

—No tengo dinero para comprar en las tiendas a las que vas.

—¡Tonterías! Perfectamente podría regalarte una túnica en condiciones. Es que siempre vas echa una pena, hija.

—Tampoco es para tanto.

—Claro que no —Marietta decide que ha llegado el momento de cambiar de tercio. A Cho nunca le gusta que critique su vestimenta—. ¿Sabes que voy a cenar con Jeremy Stetton?

—Me lo has dicho una docena de veces esta semana, sí.

—¿Y qué te parece?

—Bien, supongo. Como siempre.

—Ya, ya —Marietta chasquea la lengua—. Ya sé lo que piensas sobre este asunto, así que sólo me interesa saber qué opinas sobre Jeremy.

—Pues no sé. Ni siquiera le conozco.

—Pero te acuerdas de él. ¿Cierto? Estuvo en Ravenclaw. El gordo gafotas.

—¡Marietta!

—¿Qué? Estaba gordo y llevaba gafas. No estoy diciendo nada ofensivo en su contra.

—A veces eres muy superficial. ¿Lo sabes?

Marietta se encoge de hombros. Puede que Cho tenga razón, pero puesta a encontrar un marido, mejor dar con uno bien guapo. No es que tenga nada en contra de las personas feas, de hecho suele hablar con ellas como si nada, pero con su marido tendrá que mantener relaciones sexuales y una tiene sus gustos.

—Entonces, no tienes nada que decir sobre él.

—No trabaja en el Ministerio y la última vez que lo vi creo que tenía dieciséis años. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—Con esa actitud tan negativa no me ayudas en nada. ¿Sabes?

Cho pone los ojos en blanco y mira la hora. Siempre está pendiente del reloj, la pobrecilla. Le hace falta un novio para relajarse un poco, aunque no quiere ni oír hablar de eso. Se muestra aún más cerrada de mollera que cuando Marietta le habla de lo posibles ascensos laborales que podría obtener si quisiera aceptar su ayuda.

—Tu cita debe estar a punto de llegar. ¿Puedo irme a casa?

—Me gustaría que te vinieras con nosotros. Temo que Jeremy quiera comerme.

—No seas bruta, por Merlín.

Marietta empieza a reírse y se dispone a decir alguna burrada más, pero su madre llama suavemente a la puerta y le anuncia, con un entusiasmo que no puede ni quiere disimular, que su tortolito la está esperando en la entrada. La bruja suspira y se despide de Cho con cara de circunstancias. Lo que tiene que aguantar una hasta dar con el marido adecuado.

* * *

Su madre no se equivocó cuando le dijo que la gente cambia. Jeremy Stretton es un claro ejemplo de ello. Ahora es un hombre alto y delgado que luce como nadie la túnica de corte clásico que se ha puesto y que resulta realmente atractivo. Sigue llevando gafas, pero eso carece de importancia porque tiene la sonrisa perfecta y, bueno, es muy guapo.

Después de recogerla en su casa, han volado juntos hasta un bonito restaurante mágico de Edimburgo y les han servido una cena más que deliciosa. Marietta ha estado allí en más ocasiones y le parece que los camareros la miran con suspicacia, pero está disfrutando de la cena porque Jeremy parece perfecto. ¡Por Morgana! Sus padres tenían la razón. Ese hombre puede ser el definitivo. Le gusta y el único que defecto que tiene, aparte de que usa gafas, es que parece mudo.

Marietta está tan entusiasmada con su acompañante que considera que su mutismo es una ventaja más que un inconveniente. Por lo general, cuando un hombre empieza a hablar siempre saca a colación temas de conversación la mar de aburridos que a ella le traen sin cuidado, así que Jeremy ha ganado puntos en ese sentido. También es cierto que parece un poco malhumorado y que apenas la mira a la cara, pero Marietta lo entiende: a todo el mundo no le gustan las citas a ciegas. Ella ya está acostumbrada, pero durante su primera vez estuvo nerviosa y medio ausente y no pudo dejar de pensar en la verruga que su acompañante tenía justo en la punta de la nariz.

Pese a todo, el silencio empieza a incomodarla durante el segundo plato y Marietta decide tomar la iniciativa. Esboza su sonrisa más bella y se dispone a compartir con él su entusiasmo.

—Es una suerte que estemos aquí, juntos. ¿No te parece?

—¿Por qué debería parecérmelo?

A Marietta le sorprende su acritud, pero no es una chica que se rinda tan fácilmente.

—Después de tantos años sin vernos, es agradable reencontrarse con un compañero de Hogwarts.

—Si tú lo dices —Jeremy se encogió de hombros. Marietta pensó que le diría algo encantador, como todos los hombres solían hacer, pero en cambio le señaló la frente—. ¿Todavía tienes ese montón de granos?

Se queda muda. Nadie, nunca jamás, menciona ese hecho. A ella ni siquiera le gusta recordarlo, así que la pregunta de Stretton la deja fuera de juego.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Se comenta que Granger te jugó una mala pasada cuando todo el rollo de Umbridge. ¿Todavía tienes los granos? Las maldiciones suelen tener efectos muy duraderos.

A Marietta le tiembla el labio inferior. Está furiosa, pero sabe muy bien cómo mantener las formas.

—Estás siendo muy desconsiderado.

—Tú también eres desconsiderada conmigo.

—¿Qué dices? Estoy intentando ser amable y…

—¡Claro! —Stretton la interrumpe. Es el colmo—. Desde que nos hemos saludado en tu casa, no dejas de mirarme como si quisieras arrancarme la túnica con los dientes.

—¿QUÉ?

Vale. Igual tiene un poco de razón, pero esas cosas no se mencionan entre personas civilizadas. Está más que claro que no va a ser la próxima señora de Stretton. Ese tipo es un imbécil.

—Me resulta muy curioso, la verdad, porque cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, alguna vez dijiste de mí que parecía un cerdito.

—Yo no…

—No insultes a mi inteligencia, ¿quieres? —Jeremy deja de mirarla para meterse un trozo de filete en la boca—. Estoy aquí porque tu padre se ha pasado semanas dándome la lata, no porque me intereses en lo más mínimo.

Marietta se plantea la posibilidad de arrojarle el contenido de su copa a la cara y salir corriendo, pero hacerlo no es típico de una dama. Clava las uñas en el fino mantel de la mesa y nota cómo su rostro se pone rojo como un tomate. Hace mucho tiempo que no está tan enfadada y le cuesta mucho esfuerzo mostrarse tranquila porque por dentro arde de rabia.

—¿Estás diciendo que no te intereso por cosas que pasaron hace años, cuando estábamos en Hogwarts? —Stretton alza una ceja, como si su respuesta le hubiera sorprendido. Bien. Eso es bueno—. Porque te recuerdo que han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces y la gente cambia. Especialmente si hay una guerra de por medio.

Jeremy se traga su trozo de filete y no dice nada mientras corta otro pedazo y se lo mete a la boca también. Marietta bebe un poco para calmar el fuego que le abrasa la garganta y se prepara para recibir un nuevo bofetón verbal.

—Cabe la posibilidad de que hayas madurado pero, ¿qué quieres que piense de ti cuando llevas meses buscando al esposo perfecto? Tratas a los hombres como si fueran mercancía.

—¡No es verdad!

—Sí que lo es, Marietta. Piénsalo un poco y comprenderás que tengo razón.

No. No es verdad. El hecho de que haya contemplado tantas opciones no significa nada, aunque quizá visto desde fuera puede parecer otra cosa. Bebe de nuevo y le echa un vistacito a su pescado asado. La verdad es que ya no tiene hambre y no sabe cómo seguir con esa conversación.

—Mi único deber es encontrar un buen esposo, Jeremy. No puedo conformarme con el primero que llame a mi puerta.

—Soy el número veintidós. ¿No te parece un poco excesivo?

¡Por supuesto que no!

—¿Acaso llevas la cuenta?

—Me gusta saber con quién voy a cenar. Tus numerosas citas no son un secreto en el mundo mágico.

—Yo no las llamaría citas. Diría que son encuentros amistosos.

—Encuentros amistosos con desconocidos como yo.

—Tú no eres un desconocido.

—¿No?

—Estuvimos juntos en Ravenclaw.

—Y jamás hablamos.

Marietta empieza a estar harta y sí, pierde las formas.

—Eres insufrible.

—Gracias. Viniendo de ti es todo un halago.

Quiere decirle que no lo soporta más y que quiere volver a casa, pero en vez de eso se endereza en la silla, esboza la mejor de sus sonrisas y finge que todo va bien. Aguantará hasta el final de la noche y hará borrón y cuenta nueva.

* * *

Marietta ha pasado toda la noche pensando en su salida con Jeremy Stretton y ha sacado una conclusión la mar de curiosa. Aunque la velada resultara ser un desastre y su acompañante se hubiera mostrado muy maleducado y antipático, al menos no se aburrió en ningún momento. De hecho, Stretton ha sido el único que ha logrado captar su interés y poco antes de levantarse de la cama, Marietta Edgecombe decide que no le pedirá a su padre que le busque un nuevo candidato. Quiere volver a intentarlo con ese maldito idiota.

Se pone en marcha con energías renovadas y evita a su madre para no tener que entrar en detalles respecto a su pésima cita. Sale rumbo al Ministerio y no se corta un pelo a la hora de reunirse con Cho. Su amiga está en su cubículo, rodeada de documentos y con pinta de andar un poco estresada pese a que aún es temprano.

—¡Cho! ¿Estás ocupada?

La bruja no se espera encontrársela allí y la mira de mala manera. Sí que está estresada, sí.

—Es obvio que tengo mucho lío, Marietta. Ahora no puedo…

—Quiero una segunda cita con Stretton.

La interrumpe antes de que Cho empiece con sus rollos sobre la responsabilidad, el esfuerzo personal y el trabajo duro. Su amiga deja sobre el escritorio un enorme trozo de pergamino y la mira como si no diera crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar.

—¿Cómo?

—Voy a salir otra vez con Stretton. Creo que podría llegar a interesarme.

—Entonces —Cho vuelve a intentar organizar ese desastre mientras hablan—. ¿La cita salió bien?

—¡Qué va! Fue un desastre. Stretton se comportó como un cretino e incluso me preguntó por mis cicatrices. ¿Puedes creerlo?

—¿Y dices que quieres volver a quedar con él?

—Sí.

—Pues no lo entiendo, Marietta.

—Supongo que puede resultar un poco confuso, pero Stretton fue tan desagradable conmigo que me he propuesto demostrarle que no soy nada de lo que piensa sobre mí.

—¿Qué piensa exactamente?

—Que soy una cabeza hueca en busca de un hombre guapo que sepa de negocios.

—No te ofendas, pero no va muy desencaminado.

—Puede que esté en lo cierto respecto a lo segundo, pero no soy ninguna cabeza hueca. Por algo estuve en Ravenclaw.

—¡Claro! —Cho le dirige una de sus miradas airadas—. Por eso estás desaprovechando tu talento negándote a hacer algo realmente productivo.

—No empieces con lo del trabajo. ¿Quieres?

—Pero Marietta…

—Como estás tan ocupada, me voy. Y que sepas que dentro de nada tendré a Stretton comiendo de mi mano, ya verás.

Cho suspira y hace una última observación.

—Espero que sea el definitivo porque si no…

—Claro que lo es. Lo tengo decidido.

* * *

¡Al fin es domingo! Un par de horas antes, Jeremy dejó que el despertador sonara sólo para tener el placer de apagarlo y volver a dormirse, pero ya es momento de ponerse en marcha. Quiere dedicar el día a pasear por el campo y a visitar a la familia y no podrá llevar a cabo todos sus planes si se queda en la cama hasta mediodía. Aunque tenga fama de trabajador, en realidad es un tipo bastante vago y disfruta enormemente haciéndose el remolón.

Suelta un largo bostezo mientras se estira y se prepara para darse un baño. Sin embargo, es interrumpido justo cuando está a punto de meterse en la bañera. Alguien llama al timbre insistentemente y por una vez lamenta no haberse quedado con uno de los dos elfos domésticos de la familia cuando se fue a vivir solo.

Gruñendo, se envuelve en una bata y se dispone a atender a su visitante. Podría perfectamente haber ignorado la llamada, pero es un tipo responsable y no quiere ni pensar en lo que pasaría si alguien trajera un asunto urgente que tratar. Sin embargo, cuando abre y ve a esa mujer comprende que darse ese baño hubiera sido mejor opción. Intenta cerrar la puerta sin saludar, pero Marietta Edgecombe no le deja hacerlo.

—Buenos días a ti también, Jeremy. ¿No vas a invitarme a entrar?

—No.

—¡Qué grosero!

Y dicho eso, le da un suave empujón e invade su hogar. Así, sin más.

—Creo que tú estás siendo grosera.

—¡Qué va! He venido a hacerte una visita sorpresa.

—Jamás te he invitado a mi casa.

—Por eso es una sorpresa.

Jeremy observa con pasmo absoluto como Marietta curiosea por el recibidor antes de meterse en la sala de estar. ¿Será posible?

—¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

—¿Vives aquí solo? —La chica obvia su pregunta—. Porque se nota muchísimo.

—¿Qué?

—Toda esta decoración es tan masculina… Y ese cuadro horrible que tienes sobre la chimenea. Es de ese pintor ruso… ¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Qué importa eso? ¿Por qué estás en mi casa?

—Ya te lo he dicho. Quería darte una sorpresa.

—Una sorpresa muy desagradable.

—¡Bah! —Marietta agita la cabeza como si nada, decidida a no enfadarse ante las impertinencias de su arisco acompañante—. Eso te parece ahora, pero en cuanto pasemos un rato charlando cambiarás de opinión.

—Lo dudo mucho.

—Ya verás cómo sí —La bruja sonríe y sigue moviéndose como perro por su casa—. ¿Dónde está la cocina? ¿Al fondo del pasillo?

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Porque te voy a hacer un desayuno delicioso mientras tú te duchas y te arreglas.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —Y sin más, Marietta se acerca a él, le pone las manos en los hombros y le empuja suavemente hacia la escalera que lleva a la planta superior—. Tómate tu tiempo. Ya verás qué tortitas más deliciosas preparo.

Jeremy está tan consternado y sorprendido que sigue sus instrucciones como un pelele. Realmente resulta inesperado todo lo que está ocurriendo. Esa invasión a su intimidad, esa forma de salirse con la suya como si Marietta se comportara así todos los días. De hecho, es bastante probable que se comporte así todos los días.

Está bastante molesto y supone que lo conveniente sería echarla a golpe de varita, pero por alguna extraña y morbosa razón, siente curiosidad. En Hogwarts, Marietta le parecía una más de las estúpidas que se reían de él por su físico, y el hecho de que ande en busca y captura de un marido no hace que su opinión respecto a ella mejore, pero es la primera vez que una mujer se comporta así y quiere averiguar qué ocurrirá a continuación.

Qué Dios le pille confesado. Por insensato.

* * *

—¿No decías que ibas a preparar un desayuno delicioso?

Marietta se da media vuelta y le mira con expresión culpable. No puede negar que cocinar se le da fatal.

—A lo mejor se me ha olvidado el insignificante detalle de que en casa tenemos un elfo que siempre se encarga de preparar el desayuno.

—Ya veo. No puedes vivir sin él.

—Es mi sino. ¿Qué le voy a hacer?

Jeremy no quiere reírse, pero tiene que hacerlo. Ella parece satisfecha con su reacción y se apoya tranquilamente sobre la encimera.

—¿Los Stretton no tenéis elfos?

—Prefiero ser autosuficiente. No sé por qué la mayoría de los sangrepuras se empeñan en ser unos inútiles que dependen de un elfo para hacer la más insignificante de las tareas domésticas.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo —Marietta pone morritos y logra que él se ría de nuevo.

—¿Te das cuenta de que eres una niña mimada?

—Gracias por el halago, querido.

Jeremy niega con la cabeza y se hacer cargo de la elaboración del desayuno. Tiene la sensación de que nada de lo que diga podrá hacer enfadar a Marietta Edgecombe y supone que esa será una mañana muy larga. Y, además, tendrá que cambiar de planes.

—¿Por qué no te alejas de los fogones? No queremos que te rompas una uña. ¿Verdad?

—Con lo que me cuesta hacerme la manicura, sería una auténtica tragedia.

Jeremy procura ignorarla mientras se hace unos huevos con bacon y un par de tostadas. Cuando se sienta a la mesa, la chica se cruza de brazos.

—¡Eh! Ahí sólo hay comida para uno.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Es que no vas a invitarme?

—Puesto que has invadido mi casa como si fuera tuya, prepárate lo que te dé la gana. No soy tu criado.

—¡Uhm! —Marietta se muerde el labio inferior de forma casi sensual—. Por ahora.

Jeremy frunce el ceño y se pone a comer para no pensar en la forma descarada que ella tiene de ligar. La ve dar vueltas por ahí y finalmente se hace con unas galletitas que su madre le regaló un par de días antes y que empiezan a estar un poco blandas y rancias.

—He decidido que esta noche es un buen momento para nuestra segunda cita —Suelta de sopetón. Jeremy está a punto de atragantarse.

—¿En serio? ¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que quiero una segunda cita contigo?

—No hace falta que digas nada. Se te nota.

—No creo que se me note nada.

—Sé que te estás haciendo el duro, Jeremy —Y Marietta muerde sensualmente una galleta que, efectivamente, no sabe muy bien—. Estás fascinado conmigo y tendrás el honor de conocerme un poco mejor.

—No tendré ninguna cita contigo. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Marietta no responde. Arruga la nariz y señala la dichosa pastita.

—Está asquerosa.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Por qué no me lo has advertido?

—Has puesto una cara realmente divertida. Impagable, diría yo.

—Eres muy mala persona, Jeremy. Por eso irás a la cita, para compensarme.

Tiene que negarse. Esa mujer es una loca superficial y él necesita otra clase de persona a su lado.

—Ya veremos.

¿Por qué no ha sido un no rotundo? Marietta Edgecombe sonríe y tiene la certeza de que Jeremy Stretton ya ha caído bajo su embrujo. Se está haciendo el duro, claro que sí, pero en cuanto salgan por segunda vez y ella ponga toda la carne en el asador, no podrá resistirse a sus múltiples encantos.

Pero eso es otra historia.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
